inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hungry4ramen/Updates, Results, Prizes, Etc!~
Okay, yet another blog post! I divided it into sections for announcements, let’s start, shall we? Updates 3 on-going fanfictions! Yep, three!~ But I love making all of them at the same time, I just love challenges! Namely… * Rise To the Top! Our Challenge! Universe Elements! : A tale in where the team, Universe Elements find a way past hurdles and other obstacles blocking their way from the top, with friendship, trust and hope, rising to the top has never been this fun! * Past and Present : 10 years prior to the Original Series; in other words, 20 years before GO; Lots of interesting situations can happen in 10 long years, such as unveiling mysteries, solving puzzles, and making new friends! *Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell! : Based on the first IE movie, with added twists, turns and OCs! It’s definitely a story to be passed down to generations! Feel free to join us! You may do so by informing me! And if you’re going to/have joined RTTTOCUE, or the team; please add anything related (your characters, hissatsu, keshin, etc.) to their respective category pages. *Here 's the category page for the team; *and the category page for the fanfic. I hope that won’t confuse you! If you have any questions, please do ask me. And if you’re confused on how it works, tell me what page you want to put in a category, and I’ll do it for you. Results and Prizes! What do I mean by that? Well, in the previous chapter of one of my on-going fanfics; I set up a little contest. Two users tried to guess the answer; Kotoni-chan and Kyandi-chan. And the winner is….-drumroll- XD Both of you! Both answers were reasonable! I couldn’t just pick one! You’re all winners! So if you want any prizes, anything at all, don’t hesitate to tell me, I’d be glad to! But the real answer was…''Do you know the chocolate called “Reese’s”? Well, compare its name and Rese’s name, similar, right? Especially her dub name! XD'' And those answers made me hungry! Oh, wait. I ''am ''hungry! XD Thanks for answering! More announcements… I won’t be as active these days, but I’ll do my best to contribute. I’ll be busy, and practicing; both fanfic writing and drawing. But still, if you have any questions, requests, anything of the sort, don’t be afraid to ask, I’ll still answer! And! I have two Keshin at the moment! But I’ll probably be making more, for all my fanmade characters like Tasuku, and I still don’t know if I should give them armors! But if ever I will, I made some designs. (Ice-Wind Warrior’s isn’t finished yet, though.) Tell me what you think! I'd love to here opinions from you!~ ’s armor design; although to me, it looks like a Mixi Max XD So, it might be the armor, or a Mixi Max of Rese and her Keshin! XD]] That’s all for now! I’ll be sure to update if anything new comes up! Thanks!!~ And remember, I don’t own trademarks mentioned above such as Inazuma Eleven, or “Reese’s Chocolate”. They belong to their respective owners! Really, thank you so much, minna!~ Hungry4ramen 10:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts